


【Pinto】Obsessed（PWP，一发完结）

by Lemonade1989



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zach/Chris - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	【Pinto】Obsessed（PWP，一发完结）

标题：Obsessed  
配对：Zach/Chris  
分级：NC-17

-正文-

Zach已经默不作声地盯着舞池里那道游走于众女士周围的身影很久了，他看着他的爱人像只花蝴蝶一样满场乱飞，用微笑和媚眼打动了不少人的心。每当一曲终了，又会立刻凑上来新的女伴邀那人跳舞。

他的爱人举止优雅而绅士，绝不会怠慢任何一位渴望与之共舞的女士，Zach看在眼里，没有刻意去阻止。他信任他的爱人，同时对自己有足够的自信。正如同此时，Chris贴着舞伴随乐曲旋转，眼神勾魂般望向他落座的位置，于是Zach的视线逐渐下移，露骨地打量起对方包裹在高档面料下的挺翘屁股。

捏着杯脚的手指滑动起来，以指腹摩挲杯身，他与爱人隔空对视，不需要交流便能清楚知道对方心中所想，这是他们多年来的默契。

Chris看着Zach这充满性暗示的小动作，回应性朝他轻咬下唇，旋即笑开。Zach也随他一起勾唇，开始肆意用目光爱抚他全身。在窥见爱人似露非露的粉嫩舌尖时，Zach眼神一暗，期待着舞会可以就此结束。

华丽悠扬的舞曲进入尾声，Chris礼貌地将女伴带下场并施以吻手礼后，视线掠过人群与Zach短暂相接，他举起食指摩擦下唇，然后率先走了出去。

被按在车门上舌吻可不是Chris期待的，但他认为偶尔刺激一下也挺好。他与他的爱人Zach自舞会中先后离开，在约定好的地下停车场会面，刚一碰头，他就被对方重重地推到车门上，紧接而来的激吻狂野到他一度怀疑Zach会不会就这样把他给生吞了。

他想要说话，但不被允许。Zach一手按着他肩膀，一手攥着他小巧的下巴，掠夺走他全部的空气。缺氧造成的晕眩使Chris眼神浑浊，他尚能感觉到对方啃咬他嘴唇时带来的酥麻与刺痛，知道这是对他的小小惩罚。

在Chris因窒息感而变得痛苦以前，Zach及时地放开了他，忽然切断的唇齿纠缠带出一条银丝，连在两人之间，色情暧昧。地下停车场昏暗的灯光映照着，看不真切彼此的表情，却能清晰辨认被挑起欲火的眼眸。

“去你家，还是我家？”Zach流连地徘徊在Chris脸侧耳根舔吻，喘着粗气问他。

“哪个近去哪。”Chris的心跳犹如擂鼓，有些迫不及待，Zach一巴掌拍在他屁股上，带着笑意说道：“还不赶紧上车。”

一路狂飙，两人用最短的时间回到了Chris的家。刚一踏进玄关，Zach便吻向他，舌头探入口中舔过整齐洁白的牙齿。“和那些女人跳的很开心，嗯？你怎么从来不跟我跳舞？”

透着欲望的嗓音暗含不满，Chris在对方越来越逼近的压迫下撞上了身后的墙壁，Zach迈出左腿向前一步，将膝盖插进爱人腿间，微微上抬。Chris被顶得失衡，堪堪以脚尖触地，重心落在对方身上。他伸出手臂环住Zach的脖子，双眼湿漉漉地看着他，委屈到不行。

Zach因这样的眼神而加快呼吸，裤裆里的性器又胀大一圈，撑得裤子十分难受。急欲发泄的念头控制着他向Chris贴近，却在闻到爱人属于别人的香水味时停住。

“去洗澡，把其他女人的味道洗干净。”他命令道，完全无视对方诧异的目光。子弹已上膛，就差扣动扳机，这个时候叫停简直前所未有。Chris赌气地瞪了他一眼，用力摔上浴室大门。

莲蓬头中洒下的温水洗刷着Chris白皙的肌肤，他仰起头任水打湿他的脸颊头发，在听到关门声时睁开眼看向来人。毫不在意地向对方展示自己袒露的身体，Chris笑着朝Zach勾了勾手指，眼神暧昧地盯着他鼓胀的下身。

扯下领带扔到旁边的衣篓里，Zach在对方的注视下缓慢地脱光自己，然后走到莲蓬头下，与Chris面对面。他捧住爱人的脸，再次霸占那张只属于自己的嘴唇，撕咬啃吻着，直到那里变得红肿不堪。

Zach的手向下伸去，握住Chris勃起的性器缓慢撸动，他沿着对方的脸颊弧线一路吻向红透的耳根，在含住耳垂时听见爱人溢出一声轻吟。他滑动手掌自下而上爱抚着对方抬头的欲望，舌头探到Chris耳廓内舔弄。

充斥耳内的淫糜水声带来强烈的羞耻感，Chris扭着头想要躲闪，被Zach手上一个收紧的动作所打断。他惊喘着弹动腰身，无法相信自己刚才险些因对方突然变换的力道而泄出。

Chris责备地捶了Zach胸口一拳，换来对方在他屁股上的重重揉捏。好在爱人和他一样也隐忍了很久，没有浪费更多时间在打闹上。得到对方周到的服务，Chris舒服地闭起眼睛靠在浴室的墙砖上，随着下身套弄的速度而摆动腰肢，微张的红唇流泻出声声乱人心神的低吟。

快感逐渐攀高，Chris睁大眼睛望着头顶的天花板，在Zach手中达到高潮。将沾满白浊的手指伸进Chris口中，Zach满意地看着爱人温顺地舔干净。他扯了条毛巾简单擦拭自己，然后用浴巾裹住Chris因射精而变得慵懒脱力的身体，接着打横抱起，走向旁边的卧室。

Zach将Chris轻柔地放在床上，掀开他浴巾的动作就像在拆自己的圣诞礼物。深色的床单称得Chris的皮肤更加白嫩，他迫不及待地想要在上面烙印自己的标记，看着它在自己手中泛起情欲的粉红。

俯身压上，Zach从爱人唇角一直舔到左侧乳首，留下晶莹水印。感受着唇下生命的脉动，他张口含住对方乳珠，夹在齿间轻轻拉扯。Chris挺起胸膛搂抱住他的头，不住喘息着。

对口中的小巧突起爱不释手，Zach弹动舌头撩拨着那处，让它因自己而挺立绽放。淡色的乳头随着呼吸而上下起伏，Chris浑浑噩噩地抬起手自己爱抚着受到冷落的另一侧，鼻腔中哼着声。

松开唇舌，Zach改用手代替口，持续不停地揉弄Chris前胸，身体慢慢游移到对方下腹，用舌尖在肚脐周围画着圈。射过一次精的性器半勃着，铃口渗出湿润的前液。

Zach抬起身从床上走下来，突然失去的爱抚令Chris不安地睁开眼向他看去，“你要去哪？找润滑剂的话，我外套口袋里有。”Zach顿住脚步，回过身来看他，挑高一边眉毛忍笑道：“外套口袋？”

听出他话语中的打趣，Chris羞红了脸，背过身用枕头挡住脸，拒绝迎接的对方调戏的目光。Zach来到玄关捡起扔在地上的外套，果然从口袋里摸出一管崭新的润滑剂时，不由得吹了声口哨。

再次回到床上，Zach将整个人恨不得埋进床单里的害羞爱人扒拉出来，举着那管润滑剂逗他：“看样子你一早就准备好了，舞会时你是故意围着那些女人转的？”

Chris的脸被强行暴露出来，红晕一直蔓延到了脖颈下，看起来异常可口。他“哼”了一声将头扭开，忿忿道：“爱做不做，哪那么多废话。”

像是回应他般，Zach猛然扑到他身上，吻住那张微微噘起的嘴。Chris立刻纠缠上去，勾引着对方的舌头进入自己口腔，他感觉到双腿被分开，Zach置身其中，拧开盖子将润滑剂挤到掌心搓热，随后两根手指四处涂抹着探入他体内。

闭合的后穴因突然的触碰而缩了一下，Zach响亮地亲吻Chris，缓慢却不容抗拒地将手指插往更深处。干燥炽热的内壁由先前的推拒变为贴着他手指蠕动，如一张小嘴不住吞吐着，Zach额角滴着汗，强忍着将扩张做完。

抽出手指又挤了些润滑剂上去，再次伸进Chris后穴时十分顺利地滑到深处，Zach增加着手指，使甬道变得柔软。Chris被体内扩张的手指惹得在床上扭动身子，皮肤泛起情欲的红，他抬起双腿缠绕在Zach腰间，以脚跟磨蹭对方。

“Zach，给我，快给我。”爱人不耐地话语令Zach轻笑出声，他加快手指抽插的速度，叼着Chris耳垂问道：“你想让我给你什么？说出来，你想我做什么？”

Chris意乱情迷地在Zach身下扭动，喘息着说：“操我，Zach……我想要你，狠狠操我。”

“如你所愿。”Zach沉下眼眸，将手指抽出转而握住他的胯骨用力拖向自己，下身早以蓄势待发的阴茎怒张着，直直闯入爱人身体最深处。被填满的快感令Chris仰起脖子无声尖叫，他猛地收紧缠绕在Zach腰间的双腿，随着对方逐渐展开的律动而摇晃。

Chris的体内太过舒服，以至于Zach要极力克制自己的欲望和力道才不会弄伤爱人，他摆动腰胯抽送着，每一次深入的顶弄都直接撞在对方的前列腺上。Chris被快感淹没，身体颤抖着瘫在Zach怀里，属于爱人的粗大阴茎在体内摩擦着，燥热感令他觉得自己会就此融化。

Zach脸上的汗滴到他身上，使得Chris搂住他脖颈凑过去舔吻对方有些青茬的下巴。控制不住地呻吟一声声溢出，身下的床板因两人激烈的交合而晃动。Chris红着眼眶淌下泪来，双手搅紧床单，未被碰触的性器硬挺起来在小腹上留下一摊水渍。

用手拖着Chris后腰将他拉起，坐着的姿势使得Zach可以进入得更深，他向上挺动，在Chris因刺激而软下身子时亲吻他颤抖的双唇。他们拥抱着彼此，在节节攀升的快感浪潮中呼唤对方的名字，一起迎来高潮。

看着熟睡过去的Chris，Zach拉过浴巾擦拭爱人身上沾染到的精液，在仔细检查过对方并未受伤以后，他心满意足地从背后抱住Chris，闭上眼沉沉睡去。

End


End file.
